1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a mobile thick matter pump with a vehicle chassis including a vehicle motor, with multiple wheel axles associated with the vehicle chassis, of which at least one preferably non-driven wheel axle includes an air suspension comprised of compressed air operated lift spring elements, with a hydraulic operated support construction, which includes four support struts extendable between a transport position and a support position respectively supportable on the ground with a foot part, and with a hydraulic operated distribution boom, which can be extended from a transport position lying in folded-together configuration upon the vehicle chassis to a work position and there is pivotable via a boom rotation mechanism about a vehicle chassis-fixed vertical axis, wherein the drive hydraulics for the support struts and the distribution boom can be coupled to a selectively controllable auxiliary drive of the vehicle motor with disengagement of the vehicle propulsion.
2. Description of the Related Art
With mobile concrete pumps, it is known to use for the operation of the pump the already existing vehicle motor to drive the hydraulic fluid pumps. For this purpose the vehicle transmission or a cardanic shaft line of the vehicle associated distribution transmission includes an auxiliary drive for the operation of the pump. Further, mobile thick matter pumps must be set up stably on the construction site. For this, there is employed a hydraulic operated support assembly, which ensures that the wheels are lifted from the ground.
In the case of large size pumps, which additionally include a non-driven pneumatically sprung wheel axle, for example as a trailing axle, certain precautions must be taken at the construction site, in order to ensure stance stability in the case of a pivoted-out distribution boom.